Backstage with Sonic Heroes
by black hearted evil
Summary: The Sonic Heroes are interviewed. What kind of questions? You'll have to find out. The interview causes mass chaos! Rating changed to T for cursing...
1. Chapter 1

**Is this my 20th already? I can't believe it! **

**Two of my characters are going to interview them…(profiles in bio) what kind of questions? You can find out right now…(bold is interviewer)**

"**Hi everyone!" **Kai said as all the Sonic Heroes walked of their scenes.

Kai gasped as she saw Shadow. **"Shadow!"** Someone tapped Kai on the back. It was Echo. **"Oh yeah… everyone!"** Everyone looked at her. **"I'm going to interview you guys! Echo can't do it… so I will!"**

Some people shrugged and sat down in chairs. Some people were hyper.

"**Okay… first question… this is irrelevant… but whose hotter- Sonic or Shadow?" **Kai asked with a smile.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. Everyone looked at her. "What? I just want to fit in with my character…" Amy said.

"**No… what we mean is… truthfully…" **Echo said in Kai's voice.

"Shadow!" Amy squealed. Sonic's mouth was wide open. "Shadow, duh!" Rouge said.

"WHAT KIND OF INTERVIEW QUESTIONS ARE THESE?" Sonic asked.

"**You're just jealous… okay… everyone… why do you think that SEGA is releasing the new game 'Shadow the Hedgehog'?" **Kai asked them.

"First, I have a question for you… are all your questions… Shadow-related?" Knuckles asked.

"**Nah! There's you, Rouge, and a lot of other people in my questions…" **Kai said.

"Well, I think… they just wanna spread the world with my looks and my power!" Shadow said with a clenched fist (especially when he said 'power')

"**Umm… okay…"** Echo whispered using Amy's voice.

"**Next question… Rouge…me and Echo have been meaning to ask you…" **Kai started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"**That has to be plastic surgery… I mean…" **Kai said.

"**You sure it's not silicon?" **Echo asked in Rouge's voice.

Knuckles was staring at Rouge while drooling at the same time.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Rouge yelled. "I AM SOOO OUT OF HERE!" she said, giving the finger.

"Umm… okay…" Knuckles said.

"**Knuckles, we heard in the girls bathroom… at night… when you're supposed to go to sleep… you spy on Rouge?"** Kai asked.

"How do you kn- I-I mean… HELL NO!" Knuckles said.

Shadow was snickering. **"Oh no, my sweet… don't you dare laugh… me and Echo have a lot more to ask… This time it won't be humiliating… we promise…"**

"**Okay… why do you guys think that SEGA created Charmy?" **Kai asked, while pointing at Charmy.

"To fill up our team position, I guess…" Vector said.

"**Espio, why are you pink? That's a girl color…" **Kai informed him.

Espio got into a darker pink. **"Tails… why are you so damn smart?" **Echo blurted out using Amy's voice.

"Umm… they made me like that? I don't know…" Tails said.

"In reality… he's not that smart… they make him memorize all these lines…" Shadow said.

"**Vector… if you're a crocodile… why don't you eat everyone in the Sonic Heroes"** Kai asked. **"You can start with Charmy…" **she said.

Charmy went wide-eyed and ran away from Vector. Vector looked as if he was foaming in the mouth a bit… He started chasing Charmy around.

"**Why weren't Shadow and Rouge in Sonic DX?" **Echo asked, using Rouge's voice, yet again.

"Because Yuji Naka was too drunk to notice!" Rouge yelled out from somewhere.

"**Why are all the games named after Sonic? Sonic sucks… to me…" **Kai said.

"Me too…" Shadow said. "Kind of…" Tails said. "Hell yeah!" Knuckles said.

"Anyway… maybe because Yuji has an obsession with blue?" Amy said unsurely.

"**Okay… who stops Eggman all the time?" **Kai asked.

"Actually, in reality… Eggman isn't all that bad… he comes over for Poker Night…" Knuckles said.

"He gets drunk with me and Espio…" Shadow said.

"Me and Cream ask him to dress in pretty dressies!" Amy said.

"He's Eggman… because… his body size fits the description…" Tails said.

"**What prevents Knuckles from jumping on Rouge all the time?" **Kai asked curiously.

"A kick to the nuts…" Rouge said.

"What? So all the times you did that… I tried to jump you?" Knuckles asked.

"No… some of them, I just wanted to do…" Rouge asked with a smile.

"**Rouge, Knuckles… where are you going on your honeymoon?" **Echo asked, using Cream's voice.

"Wha- We're not-"

"WE AREN'T MARRIED!" Knuckles said.

"You told them?" Rouge whispered.

"N-n-n-no not at all!" Knuckles said quietly.

They started fighting about who told who.

"**Okay… physically… who's better? Sonic or Shadow?"** Kai asked with a smile.

"Me, I am the ultimate!" Shadow said.

"Well, I turn super with the emeralds… you turn hyper!" Sonic said.

"What does that have to do with anything? Shadow's hotter in hyper mode!" Amy said.

The two hedgehogs started fighting to see who was better.

"**Tails and Cream… do you guys like each other?"** Kai asked.

"What? No, Ms. Kai…" Cream said.

"Yeah, right… I can see you, trying to flirt with me…" Tails said.

"What?" Cream asked angrily.

They started beating each other up. Charmy and Vector came back.

"Oooh! I wanna fight!" he said. He grabbed Vector by the tail and swung him like Mario swung Bowser…

"**Well… I guess that's it right now… next time… we're interviewing the bad guys and the good guys who prevent that!" **Kai said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jayln and ShadTikal's characters are in here…**

**ShadTikal4ever- **That's it… I can't call you that forever… it takes too long… maybe girly… (Like DepressionofDarkness called you) or your name… V.B.?

**Jayln- **Umm… what can I say? Your Jayln… rox!

**I had to reread your bios for the characters… but it was worth it! V.B.- You really didn't explain Vinny a lot… so… whatever! But, from what I read, he sounds hot! Jayln… I already know Jayln because I used her. Will be using both of them in 'Happy Doomsday!' hope that its okay…**

**"And, we're back! This time, we have 3 guests…"** Echo said in an unfamiliar voice.

The Sonic Heroes looked around. Jayln jumped on Shadow. **"Shadsie!"** she said loudly.

"Oh, shit! You invited her here?" Shadow asked angrily.

A green hedgehog walked out from nowhere. Another appeared near Echo.

**"This, is my friend, Aqua…"** Kai said, pointing to the aqua hedgehog near Echo… **"And, that's Vinny! Umm… Jayln isn't master's character… neither is Vinny…"** Kai said.

"Master?" Sonic asked.

**"Umm… never mind…"** Kai said with a smile.

**"Today, we'll be interviewing Shadow!"** Jayln shrieked.

**"Yup! My Shadsie!"** Kai said with a smile.

"Ooohh… they're gonna fight again…" Sonic said.

Echo, Aqua and Vinny stood there watching the two. Kai's eyes were burning. Jayln looked at her. **"Grr…"** they growled at each other.

Kai looked at Jayln. She kept her arms in front of her shirt (that said 'I'm trying to BEHAVE!') Jayln put had her hands ready too. Jayln punched Kai in the gut. Kai kicked Jayln in the upper body 3 times. Jayln then grabbed her foot the next time she wanted to kick and threw her down to the ground. Kai kicked her down too. (Kai's specialty-kicks)

**"Do they do this a lot?"** Vinny asked Echo.

**"Most every time they say 'Shadow'…"** Echo answered.

A few minutes later…

Both girls were panting.

"Well, since you two are too tired to interview, I'll be goin-" Sonic was stopped by Aqua.

**"No, you blue blob… because me and Echo will…"** Aqua said.

**"How about me? You invited me here for no reason?" **Vinny asked.

**"Nah… I persuaded Kai to invite you, because you kinda sounded hot…"** Echo said in Kai's voice.

**"Whoa! You just… used Kai's voice!"** Vinny said, surprised.

**"Why?"** Echo asked, she switched her voice. **"Is it weird?"** she asked, using Vinny's voice.

**"Okay… so… Eggman, why are you so fat?"** Aqua asked.

"Umm… because I eat a lot?" he said unsurely.

"A lot? You eat more than an elephant eats in a week… in a day…" Shadow said.

"What?" Sonic asked confused.

Shadow sighed. "I am surrounded by idiots…" he whispered. "Elephants eat a lot in a week… Eggman can eat all that… in a day…" Shadow said.

"Oh…"

**"Okay, we're fine now!"** Jayln said, arm around her best friend's shoulder.

**"Eggman… why are you so obsessed with catching and destroying Sonic in the show and the games?"** Kai asked with a serious face on.

"Because he owes me $200 from our last poker game…"

"I don't owe you shit, Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Right… I was there, I saw…" Shadow said.

"No… you were there… but were you watching? It was **strip** poker, by the way…" Sonic said.

"Fuck you…" Shadow said, flipping Sonic the finger.

"Grr… you are a slushie-stealing, finger-flipping, kiss-my-black-ass, sonofabitch!"

"How many times do I need to say it? I can't be a sonofabitch because I was created in a lab…"

"So? Tails was made in a lab! His dad fucked some total stranger down there!"

"Shut up, Sonic!" Tails yelled from somewhere.

**"Okay… here's a question… Shadow, if you know that Rouge is a government spy… why are you still friends/allies with her?"** Vinny asked.

"Because she's hot!" Sonic snickered.

Shadow hit him on the head with Eggman's fatty fatness. "Shut up… anyway… I'm still friends/allies with her because she's hot…"

"I just said that!"

"I prevented you from saying what you wanted to say…" Shadow said.

"What?"

"Sonic… you are such an idiot… who was the stripper when we were playing strip poker?"

Sonic gasped. "IT WAS ROU-" Shadow kicked him in the nuts.

Kai and the other girls laughed. Vinny winced at the sight of a boy getting kicked there.

**"Next! Metal Sonic… why do you hate your creator?"** Echo asked, using Jayln's voice.

Metal Sonic looked at Eggman. "Because he's so goddamned fat! If the fatass lost some weight… then maybe I would respect him a little…"

Kai took out a mirror and was ignoring everything. Jayln was brushing her white/blonde hair. Aqua sat on the floor, wishing that Sonic and Shadow would kill each other.

Aqua sighed. **"Sonic, why do you hate Eggman?"** she asked.

"Actually… I don't hate him that much… it's kinda the opposite of what he said… he owes me $200 bucks…" Sonic said.

"WHAT?" Eggman took out his huge robot thing.

He started blasting Sonic's poor tail off. (NICE!) Aqua was happy that some action was going on. She suddenly got an idea for another fight.

**"Hey, Metal, Shadow… who's better? Someone who copied the Ultimate Life? Or the Ultimate himself?"** Aqua asked evilly.

"Of course, I am…" Shadow said.

"No… I am…" Metal Sonic said.

"Grr…" they jumped on each other and started beating each other up.

**"Damn… look at them…"** Aqua said happily.

**"You are way evil…"** Vinny said, shaking his head.

**"Thank you!"**

**"Umm… well, next, we'll be interviewing the detectives, treasure hunters, and Tails!"** Echo said, using Aqua's voice.

**"What's your real voice sound like?"** Vinny asked curiously.

**"Like this…"** Echo said, enchantingly.

Vinny, Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman stopped and looked at Echo.

Shadow walked over to Kai and Jayln. "You know I love you guys?" he asked, almost hypnotically.

Sonic and Eggman hugged. Vinny was drooling on the floor. (Sorry… I have a friend named Vinny… and he did this once… sorry again!)

**"Bye for now!"** Kai and Jayln said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a lot to say…**

"**Okay… so now… it's treasure hunters, detectives and Tails…"** Jayln said.

"**I got a question… Knuckles and Rouge… how come in the game SA2B… you saved Rouge from falling in the pit with the fire in Meteor Herd?"** Kai asked.

"Umm…" Rouge said.

"Well, it's like… reflexes… I guess… I was supposed to let her fall and die… but it's reflexes! It's the damn reflexes' fault! And then… I saved her so much that Yuji Naka stopped trying to make me do the right thing…" Knuckles said.

Jayln and Kai looked at each other.

"**Team Chaotix… how about Mighty? In Sonic Heroes, he was left and forgotten…"** Vinny said. He was sitting on those director chair things while Kai and Jayln were on a comfy couch.

"Umm… they said only 3 people… and… Mighty can't fly… so that's how Charmy was created…" Vector said.

"**Umm… I overheard from somewhere… the original Espio was perverted? Is this true?"** Jayln asked Team Chaotix.

Charmy and Vector burst out laughing. They were laughing so much that they fell off of their chairs.

"I do admit… the original me was… how should I say this?…"

"Come on! Just say it! You tried to jump Amy and Cream when we were supposed to fight them in Sonic Heroes!" Charmy laughed out.

"NO! That was… the original me…" Espio said.

Vinny was filming every moment of this with his camcorder. Espio took out a ninja star and broke Vinny's camcorder in half. Vinny had a nervous smile on and stopped.

"**How about… Tails… in Sonic DX, the Japanese version of you sounded like a girl…"** Vinny said.

"You shouldn't be talking, Vinny!" Knuckles said.

Vinny opened his mouth to talk… but stopped. He didn't want to get beat up.

"Umm… I think when we were supposed to record that…"

"Isn't that the time when you got Rouge's chicken pox? That's why she wasn't there…" Charmy said.

"No! Remember, Yuji Naka was drunk during that time? He recorded a girl's voice for Tails and left Rouge out…" Vector said.

"Yeah… and they were preparing Shadow in that pod for the next game, SA2B…"

"Wasn't he in there loaded with tofu?" Charmy asked. (story- Screwed Up SA2B)

Espio nodded.

"**Espio… you weren't in Sonic DX and SA2B… and… I just want to say, I am a fan of yours… not as big as a fan as I am to Shadow…"** Kai said.

"I HEARD THAT, STALKER! SHUT UP ABOUT ME!" Shadow yelled from the cafeteria.

"Shut up, Shadow… they're interviewing!" some SEGA writer told him.

"Well, they thought that my sleuthing and ninja skills wasn't needed there…" Espio said.

Aqua ran out of the cafeteria. **"Oh my god! You guys are interviewing without me?"**

"**Last time… you made Shadow and Metal fight… Eggman and Sonic too…**" Vinny said.

"**SO? Eggman and Sonic always fight!" **she said.

She ran over to the couch that Jayln and Kai were on.

"**I got a question… Vector, is it true that you stalk Rouge around and stay away from Knuckles on your free time?"** Aqua asked.

"Umm… umm… umm…" Vector was nervous.

Rouge stood up. "YOU ARE SO FUCKING GROSS! You're 20! I'm 17!" she yelled.

"I'm 16!" Knuckles blurted out.

Everyone looked at him. "Knucklehead…" Charmy laughed.

Vector turned red and nodded slightly. This time, Knuckles wasn't being a knucklehead.

He stood up, jumped on Vector and kicked his ass!

Knuckles came back to his chair. He smiled at the interviewers.

"**Umm… why did you just beat up Vector?"** Vinny asked.

Knuckles was speechless (in a bad way) "Because… he just poisoned my mind with sick images!" Knuckles quickly said.

Rouge raised her eyebrow and smacked Knuckles's head.

**"Tails, why do you have 2 tails? That's just weird…"** Aqua said. 

"Umm… so I can fly?" he asked unsurely.

Aqua put a smile on her face. **"Charmy, you can sting… Tails… you can spin your tails… who's better?"** she asked.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for it again!" Tails said.

"You're just scared of my manliness!" Charmy yelled.

From the cafeteria, everyone started laughing insanely when they heard this.

"Is that a challenge?" Tails asked with narrow eyes.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled.

"**Who's better? A real detective… or a powerful ninja?"** Aqua asked.

The two looked at each other and started beating each other up.

"**Well, umm… next we'll interview the lesser known charries… like Tikal and Fang… we also got characters with opinions about other characters…"** Jayln said.

"I got an opinion about Eggman, he's a fatass and should lose some weight!" Shadow yelled from the cafeteria.

"**Whatever, bye!"** Aqua said. **"I'll try to cause more fights tomorrow!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a lot to say... so... on with the show!... story!**

"**Hi, and welcome back, everybody!"** Jayln greeted everyone.

All the Sonic Heroes, bad guys, and lesser characters were sitting down in front of them.

"**So, today's the opinions part of the interview... there's no way that Aqua can get them in a fight this time..."** Vinny said confidently.

"**Think again..."** Aqua said.

The interviewers sat on a couch in front of everyone.

"**So... I got one... all of you, what's your opinion of Sonic?"** Kai asked.

"I think exactly what my character thinks... I think that he's an ass..." Shadow said.

"But... your character thinks that he's a 'blue faker'" Knuckles said.

"That too..." Shadow added.

"I think he's okay..." Espio said. "He is my ninja star practice board for life..." he added.

"Yeah! And I still have injuries from last time!"

Sonic raised his quills to show a star shaped cut.

"**Okay... what's your guys' opinions on Shadow's new game?"** Vinny blurted out.

"Well, since I get my own game, I am proving to Sonic the ass-err... hedgehog that I am more superior to him. And... I get a gun... what does he get as a weapon? A measly bounce bracelet? A fire ring that he copied from me? Figures... you truly try to be like me..." Shadow said.

"I AM SO GETTING THAT GAME!" Knuckles said. "And... it's rated 'T' so Charmy can't bug me to play with him!" he continued.

"Why can't Yuji Naka make a game for every one of us?" Eggman asked.

"Because... no one wants to play 'Eat the Most Cheeseburgers' in a limited time..." Rouge said.

"Actually, that's a good idea... some of us aren't noticed that much..." Tikal said.

"Well, so?" Knuckles asked. "You're from the past... what? You want us to play 'Beat Each Other with a Twig' or something?" he asked.

Tikal stood up and walked away, angry at the fellow echidna. Knuckles shrugged.

"**What do you guys think of your own character? And other characters?"** Echo, using Aqua's voice asked.

"Well, I think that my character suits me perfectly... I'm mysterious, cool, and I want to kill Sonic..." Shadow said.

"Who doesn't?" Charmy asked behind him.

Shadow nodded. "Wow... you actually said something smart."

"I know it's out of character... but, I'm actually very smart..." Charmy said.

"Oh yeah?" Amy asked.

Charmy nodded.

"Umm... spell... grotesqueness..." she said.

"Easy... G-R-O-T-E-S-Q-U-E-N-E-S-S..."

"Umm... definition of... nth." she said.

"To the infinite time..."

"Oh... he's good... how about reproducing?" Amy asked.

"That's too easy! It's when-"

"NO MORE!" Vector yelled, covering his (does he have any?) ears.

"I think that I'm... different than my character..." Espio said.

"Why? Because the original 'you' was a perv?" Sonic asked.

"You really shouldn't be talking, Sonic..." Knuckles said.

"But... I am the original me..."

"Exactly..." Rouge said.

Sonic looked angry and looked away.

Aqua sighed. **"This is boring... wait! Who's the best out of all of you?"** she asked.

They all looked at each other. Everyone screamed their own name. Then, they jumped on one another and started beating each other up... again...

Kai sighed.** "Join us next time... we'll try to finish the opinions... and also get negative thoughts from the characters!"** she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Backstage with Sonic Heroes? Why not Shadow Heroes? (sigh) on with the story...**

"**So... now it's the opinion and negative emotions toward others." **Kai said.

"**First opinion right now... what does everyone think of Shadow?' **Jayln asked.

"Well, it kinda gets annoying listening to 'Long live the slushie!' all the time..." Rouge sighed.

"And listening to the ultimate all the time..." Amy said.

"WHAT? What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow asked angrily.

"**Umm... instead of starting a fight... let's just go on with the negative emotions..." **Vinny said.

"**Ooh! Oooh! Negative emotions toward Knuckles!"** Aqua yelled out.

Knuckles looked at all of them. The Sonic Heroes all had evil grins on their faces.

"He's a knucklehead... what can we say?" Tails asked.

"I AM NOT!" Knuckles said.

"How about when you thought that Charmy was some evil demon from the underworld?" Sonic asked.

"CHARMY **IS **AN EVIL DEMON FROM THE UNDERWORLD! Have you seen the way he acts?" Knuckles asked.

They all looked at Charmy. He stopped at the middle of an evil laugh and looked at them all innocently. Their eyes widened in fear.

"**Then, Charmy..."** Kai said.

"EVIL DEMON! DDEEEEMMMMOOOOONNNN!" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone stared at him. "I think Charmy can be such a cute distraction at times!" Rouge said.

"Wha-? Distraction?" he yelled.

"I think he's annoying..." Shadow said coolly, one eye closed.

"You think everyone's annoying..." Rouge said.

"No... I don't think you're annoying... I just think your a slutty bitch who's madly in love with a knucklehead." Shadow said.

"Wow... I feel sorry for that knucklehead..." Knuckles said.

Everyone stared at him and started cracking up.

"What? What's everyone laughing at?" Knuckles asked.

"**Heh heh... okay... how about Espio?" **Jayln asked.

"I think he's a perv!" Amy yelled.

Espio's head jerked up to the mere mention of his name.

"Yeah, me too!" Rouge said.

"Me three!" Knuckles said.

Everyone looked at him yet again.

"Don't ask me why..." Knuckles said, looking away.

"I am not a pervert..." Espio said in a small, hushed voice.

"Right... so I found you in the girls' dressing room vents, because?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge, Amy, Tikal and Cream looked at Knuckles and Espio.

A few minutes later...

"To complete this restriction order, you sign all of your names and the people you want to restrict." a lawyer said.

Espio and Knuckles signed the form. "So, we have to be at least 25 feet away from you guys?"

The girls nodded. "But, what if we need to... be near each other? Like... if there's something in an episode that... let's just say... that... you have to kiss me?" Knuckles asked Rouge.

Rouge raised her left eyebrow. "WHAT? Why would Yuji Naka do that?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles put a nervous smile on and ran out of the room.

"So sorry, Yuji..." they heard him say.

All of them heard angry Japanese words.

"Kisama!"

"Don't you dare call me a bastard, sonofabitch!"

"I create you!"

"Baka!" Knuckles yelled. "I created myself..."

Everyone started laughing again.

"**Heh, heh! Next time... heh... we keep going with negativeness!"** Kai said. **"Bye!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**On with the negativeness!**

"**So… we managed not to get in a fight yesterday…" **Vinny said.

"Are you kidding? You shoulda seen what Yuji did to me! He called a SEGA artist over so he could draw me upside down over the fiery pits of hell… and I just found out… a SEGA artist can really hurt… he drew me over a pit of fire… a pit of crocodiles… a pit of chocolate… well… actually… I liked that one…" Knuckles said.

"**Whatever… on with the negativeness… and as a special guest… please welcome Fear the hedgehog!"** Jayln said.

A gray hedgehog appeared after black smoke filled the whole place.

"**So… Fear, since you're out special guest… why don't you go on with the questions?" **Aqua asked with an evil smile.

"**Okay… how about… negative emotions toward Eggman… although I already know all of your emotions, I want everyone else to know…" **Fear said.

"Oh yeah! You were created by some writer-"

"**Not just some writer Knuckles!"** Kai said angrily.

"Whatever… he was made with a power to know everyone's emotions! Especially… happiness?"

"**Knucklehead… why do you think that my name is Fear?"**

"Oh… okay…"

"I think… when Eggman is sober from all that alcohol that Shadow and Espio offer him… he's pissed off all the time…" Charmy said.

"Aren't you too young to curse, Charmy?" Shadow asked.

"Aren't you too young to watch triple X rated videos, Shadow?" Charmy returned.

"WHY YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING, SON OF A SLUTTY, WHORE, BITCH!" Shadow said, jumping on Charmy and beating him up. "FYI… I'm over 50!"

"**Amy… what's it feel like to date a 50 year old perv? Or better yet, a pedophile?"** Aqua asked.

(A/N-I'm sorry! I won't say bad things about Shadow ever again!)

Amy's mouth was wide open. "Wha-? Who told you that?"

"**Thanks for the inside scoop, Charmy!"** Aqua said happily.

Amy got mad and jumped on Charmy. He got beat up more.

"**So… continue on Eggman negativeness…"** Kai said.

"Well, I think… he acts gay at times… he hangs out with Sonic too much…" Knuckles said.

"He always says that he's a crazy scientist… but I don't see the scientist part of him…" Tails said.

Eggman looked at all of them. "Stop talking like that!" he said.

Shadow finished beating up Charmy… but Amy was killing him. Shadow shrugged and returned to his chair.

"I think Shadow's stupid!" Eggman said, trying to find someone to pick on.

"Like your momma?" he asked.

"What? No!… You're… gross!"

"Like your daddy?"

"That's it! I can't take it! Mommmmeeee! He's making fun of me!" Eggman yelled as he ran away from them all.

"**Okay…… momma's boy… so… negativeness on Sonic?"** Jayln asked.

"He's gay! I just know it!" Eggman yelled from somewhere.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I know that he has a phobia of girls…" Tails said.

"NO I DON'T!" Sonic yelled.

"He isn't perverted…" Rouge said.

"And that's a bad thing… because?" Amy asked.

"It shows he's gay!" Knuckles said.

"At least I'm not stupid!" Sonic said.

They all looked at him and started cracking up.

"Right…" Espio said sarcastically.

"Grr… that's it! I knew I should have joined the evil side!" Sonic yelled, going away.

"**Okay… how about on Tails?" **Vinny asked.

"Tails is a smarty-pants…" Knuckles said.

"Or… a smartass…" Shadow said.

"WHAT? If there is a smartass here, it's you, Shadow!" Tails said.

"Oh, yeah… that day comes when me and Sonic become friends…" Shadow muttered.

"You aren't already?" Knuckles asked.

"IDIOT! How did you earn such an important job as a guardian with an I.Q. lower than Big's?" Shadow said.

Knuckles shrugged.

"**Err… yeah… maybe we should do some character bashing in the next chappie…"** Aqua said.

"**Umm… what's your definition of bashing?"** Vinny asked.

Aqua took out a huge metal baseball bat with horns on it.

"**By tomorrow, this bat will have Sonic's blood marked with it!"** Aqua laughed evilly.

"**Character bashing? I guess… but not the way that Aqua puts it!"** Jayln said.

"**Okay… so, we've decided on character bashing…"** Kai said.

**You heard the man… err… girl… err… hedgehog… whatever!**

**Joshieboy aka Joshua Christiani-**  
I'm thinking of writing some new story… but not in this category… must be Code Lyoko… (I lost another bet and I have to-) Write a mushy love story with Yumi and Ulrich… nooo! Even if they are the bestest couple ever, I hate Yumi! Ulrich is sooo cool! And Josh… remind me to smack you when we get back to school on Thursday.


End file.
